


我可否把你比作夏日？（下）

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 简单的说就是一趟白黑车





	我可否把你比作夏日？（下）

当那个短发的女孩一脸神秘兮兮地告诉他，她为他准备了一份独特的生日大礼时，安度因•乌瑞恩国王已经完全忘记了这档子事。圣光在上，他早已不再是个小孩子了，事实上，即便当他还是个孩子的时候，在那些他父亲失踪的日子里，他对生日也没有什么过多的期待，而在当今的情境下就更不必提。然而……好吧，在他迄今为止的人生中，也许还是有过那么一两个生日让他印象深刻，比如在瓦里安国王刚刚回归的时候，奥妮克希亚的头颅是他生日礼物，比如在他滞留在潘达利亚的时候……  
“安度因国王？”那女孩儿银铃般的声音将他从遐想中唤回。他清了清嗓子，“你没必要如此费心，泰莉娅。你是暴风城的贵客，你的快乐就是我最大的礼物。”泰莉娅半开玩笑地锤了一把他的肩，“得了吧，我已经完全准备好了，陛下。您只需要坐着欣赏就成了。”  
金发的国王被女孩半推半哄着，走向小型的宴会厅，他宠溺而无可奈何地回头对女孩答应着，“好的，好的，我知道了，非常感谢，我自己能走着去。”  
房间太暗了。屋顶的枝型吊灯熄灭了，只有几座高脚的烛台散落在墙角。泰莉娅刚引他入座就起身去了走廊，他叹了口气，凝视着跳跃的烛火，想着上一个令他难忘的生日。

————————————————  
“这事关尊严，安度因，放弃吧，我是不会答应你的。”拉希奥严肃地瞪着年轻的人类王子。安度因叹了口气，“我只是太好奇嘛……我上一次看到真正的黑龙还是在我12岁的那年被你的姐姐绑架到她的巢穴，恕我直言，这可没给我留下什么良好的记忆。”  
“那你就更应该心存畏惧，人类。”那头两岁的黑龙用鼻子哼着气。  
“但我还没见过一头两岁的幼龙……好吧好吧我见过，不过那时候那群幼龙可是要把我生吞活剥，这可不一样，拉希奥。”他拿自己那双蓝的吓人的眼睛盯着黑龙，试图让他心软。拉希奥才不会上当呢，他只是抱着手臂冷笑。  
“休想。”  
“你知道……几位联盟的勇士告诉我，你曾经在他们面前显露出真身。”王子气有点儿哀怨地望过去。“那只是单纯的交易，我的王子，我需要让我的合伙人对我保持信任，既然他们真的是在为我卖命，而且他们中的许多人的确丧生了。”  
“所以你宁愿信任那些几面之缘的勇士都不愿信任我？拉希奥，这可真伤人，我还以为我们是朋友呢。”  
“你的父亲知道你是这样一个小骗子吗？我敢打赌那些联盟的勇士都不知道你的真面目。”黑龙气极反笑地看着他。  
“……今天是我的生日，拉希奥。可你连这点儿小小的要求都不愿满足我。还是说我该给你抱来一摞泰坦符文石？”金发的王子依然喋喋不休地小声念叨着。  
“啊！你真是够了！”两岁的黑龙伸出爪子，恶意的揉乱王子的金发，“给我闭嘴，然后讲点儿好听的，如果我开心的话，也许。”  
“你真好！拉希奥，你是我最好的朋友。”  
“哼，你的友谊和泰坦符文石比起来太廉价了，安度因。”  
————————————————  
靠近走廊的那扇门再一次打开了。国王仿佛闻到淋着橙花油的琥珀放在火上烘烤，他应声望去，在昏暗的烛光中，一位身穿红裙的女郎朝他缓缓而来，她行走在美中，仿佛拖着长长轨迹的赤色彗星划过深夜，她黑色的卷发几乎快到腰际，深色的皮肤在烛光下泛着健康的光泽，眼周涂着金色的眼影，这衬得她的眼睛越发炙热。那女郎抬起眼，直视着暴风城的国王。  
赤色的彗星落入了深蓝的海洋。  
他甚至没意识到泰莉娅何时在他身旁落座。

她像一位游吟诗人那样怀抱着一架黑色的曼陀铃，稳步迈向厅堂郑重，朝国王略微颔首便低头阖眼，拨弄着琴弦，空灵悠长的曲子从她指尖流淌，她默默弹奏了一会儿，那如丝绸般动听的歌喉便流入了那条空灵的长河。歌声的震撼力丝毫不亚于她的身形，那样的轻盈飘忽，不可捉摸，音阶忽高忽低，却始终和谐悦耳。她的面庞随着音阶的转换而变化莫测，忽而像个疯子，忽而像个女王。  
她低吟浅唱着：

“明亮的星！我祈求像你那样坚定——  
　　但我不愿意高悬夜空，独自  
　　辉映，并且永恒地睁着眼睛，  
　　像自然间耐心的、不眠的隐士，  
　　不断望着海滔，那大地的神父，  
　　用圣水冲洗人所卜居的岸沿，  
　　或者注视飘飞的白雪，象面幕，  
　　灿烂、轻盈，覆盖着洼地和高山——  
　  
　呵，不，——我只愿坚定不移地  
　　以头枕在爱人酥软的胸脯上，  
　　永远感到它舒缓地降落、升起；  
醒来，心里充满甜蜜的激荡，  
　　不断，不断听着那细腻的呼吸，  
　　就这样活着，——或昏迷地死去。”

那是首过于动人又过于短暂的歌，国王还没来得及回想她的念白就匆匆结束了。下一秒她就将曼陀铃抛向空中——那琴并未落地，而是如同拥有生命一般继续独自悬空弹奏着，那空灵悠远的长河变成了流淌着熔岩的缝隙。那女郎不知从而何处变出了一面手鼓，随着激昂的琴声打着拍子，然后脚尖点地，旋转起舞。  
墙角的蜡烛似乎燃得更旺了，强烈的红光映在她黝黑的肩头，她妙曼的影子落在墙上，像一幅怪诞而生动的古老壁画。她双臂抱肩，修长的小腿在深红的七重纱下时隐时现，脚尖离地又落下，脚踝上的金色小铃频频作响，每当她红色的双眼在火光的映衬中闪过，国王都觉得自己仿佛直面燃烧的烈日，身至涌动的熔岩。

那流淌的熔岩终于凝固了。  
女郎挥了挥手指，那悬浮空中的曼陀铃便回到了她的手中，她淌着汗珠的胸口微微起伏，向国王颔首示意，继而转身离开了房间，留下经久不散的奇异香气。

有一千个声音同时在国王的脑中里呐喊，他只听到了其中的几个，于是他遵从于那声音的指引，沿着熔岩凝固的痕迹大步上前。

 

————————————————  
她站在露台的栏杆上来回走着，双臂张开，保持平衡，艾露恩的光辉倾洒在她的黑发上。不知何故，安度因完全不担心她会失足坠地。  
“为什么？”金发的国王面色平静，昂首注视着那女郎翘起的脚尖。  
“什么火焰会燃烧？为什么夏日会结束？为什么恒星会陨落？你要问的是哪个‘为什么’，”她继续来回走着，像只在房梁上保持平衡的猫，“我的国王？”  
“为什么是现在？”国王的声音听上去一丝不苟，但那双蓝色的眼睛有如海啸前平静的海面。“……在你消失那么久且杳无音讯之后？”  
“我以为你知道的，安度因。”她偏着脑袋，注视着他挽起的金发。他长高了，远比他少年时期要高了很多，他的肩臂甚至有了几分先王的宽阔。“毕竟，今天是你的生日。”  
————————————————  
“闭上眼睛。”  
“唔唔嗯好的。”  
“闭好！不许偷看！”  
“我没有！”  
“……我真不知道我到底为什么要答应你愚蠢的要求，人类。”  
“因为我是你的朋友？”  
“朋友不会相互刁难。”  
“朋友应当坦诚以待。”  
“哦，闭嘴吧你。”

安度因觉得自己有点儿呼吸困难，一个颇重的东西紧压着他的胸口，一种陌生又熟悉的热度从他的胸口涌向全身。他睁开眼睛，看着那只两岁的雏龙无可奈何地趴在他的胸膛上，眼神凶恶，鼻孔冒烟，翅膀支楞在身侧，尾巴烦躁地左右摆动着。那枚夸张的金耳环依然钉在他的耳廓。金发的王子露出微笑，他伸手向前，温柔地抚摸着雏龙的翅膀根，“老实讲……我完全没有信心你真的会答应我这个，拉希奥。”  
“下不为例。”黑龙幼崽舒服的发出短促的低鸣，过了好一会儿，他在闷闷地小声答到，“毕竟，今天是你的生日。”  
————————————————

“你不能这样。”安度因开口讲话，惊讶地发现自己的声音变得沙哑，“这样……这样突然消失又突然出现……我甚至以为你死了。”  
“想我了吗？”她突然从栏杆上一跃而下，弓着背探到国王面前。  
“圣光啊……拉希奥！”金发的国王猛然提高了音量，“你能不能对我多一些坦诚？这就是你想做的？变得……变得眼花缭乱来和我开玩笑？”  
“如你所愿。”  
她听从了。

等安度因再向她望去时，那个美丽而危险的女郎已经不见了。拉希奥，黑色的短发，乱蓬蓬的，依然是那副舞女的打扮，眼周仍带着金色眼影，那头雄性的黑龙对自己的穿着毫不在意——事实上他看上去仍然有某种让人惊心动魄的美。  
“你说的，让我们坦诚相见。首先，你想念我了吗，安度因？”他的声音变得低沉，却依然柔滑，这让安度因不由自主的发出长长的叹息。  
“你知道的。”  
“我知道的有很多。我知道你接受了自己身为国王的责任，我知道你邀请那个女孩来到你的城堡，我知道你甚至可能需要在暴风城迎来一场盛大的婚礼来稳定民心，我也知道你害怕缺乏冒险，一成不变的生活，承认吧，安度因，你想要——”  
“那你应该也知道，在那些异常艰难的时刻……我是多么需要一位朋友。”年轻的国王打断了那头黑龙喋喋不休的话，悲伤地望着他，像是望向一颗擦过天边的彗星。“是的，拉希奥。我的确害怕缺乏冒险，一成不变的生活，尤其在当有人向我许诺了我本可以拥有怎样的生活之后。”他深深地吸着气，“我从未想到过一场和灵魂无关的婚礼，拉希奥，从来没有。我爱泰莉娅就像爱着我的姊妹，某种程度讲上伯瓦尔的确是我们共同的父亲。”  
黑龙专注地审视着国王起伏的胸膛，盯着他颤抖的双唇。  
“圣光啊，拉希奥，我想念你，几乎从你刚刚离开时我就开始想——”

他没能说完接下来的话，就被黑龙拉入一个疯狂的吻。

他没再试着说些什么，他伸出手按住拉希奥的后颈，撕咬着他的下唇，血腥味在他们的唇齿间蔓延开来，黑龙顺从地松开牙关让他长驱直入，他们鼻息交错，他闻见橙花油，佛手柑和燃烧的琥珀，拉希奥尝起来好极了，几乎和他想象的一样好，不，比他想象的要好得多，他像是在用舌尖舔舐火焰本身，难怪那些仲夏火焰节上的观众会为他癫狂。他突然又想到方才黑龙为他吟唱的歌谣：

　——我只愿坚定不移地  
　　以头枕在爱人酥软的胸脯上，  
　　不断，不断听着那细腻的呼吸，  
　　就这样活着，——或昏迷地死去。

他想，他有点理解拉希奥所唱的歌了，他多希望自己能永远活在这一刻，或者立即死去。  
但他没有，他只是继续加深这个吻，然后伸手探向黑龙的后腰，拉希奥还穿着那件金色的胸衣，这让他的腰和肚脐通通暴露在晚风之中。安度因的手划过他的后背，在他的腰间游走。当他们的舌头终于分开彼此，金发的国王立刻探头向前舔舐黑龙微微冒汗的脖颈，他轻咬着他的咽喉，感受着拉希奥微微的颤抖，黑龙没有打断他，只是向后仰着头，亮出自己的脖颈，任由他的手从腰间滑到胸前。  
安度因轻轻推着他，让他背部倚靠着露台的栏杆，拉希奥索性向下滑，把脑袋搁在栏杆上，漫天的繁星倒映在红色的眼中。安度因终于放开了他的咽喉，转而亲吻他的眼睛，他感觉到黑龙细密的睫毛像昆虫羽翼那样轻微颤动。他的手再一次隔着单薄的金纱压着黑龙的胸膛，然后稍微用力，拧压他的乳尖，膝盖顶在拉希奥的双腿之间向上挪动。他满意地听到黑龙发出沉重的呼吸。  
他的手继续下滑，从前方掀起他的暗红的长裙再将它放下……然后轻轻地握住黑龙的性器上下耸动，他的指尖划着黑龙的前端，刺激得他抖动着裸露的肩膀。接着他加快了频率，上下滑动着，力度时大时小，当他感觉到拉希奥的腿部紧紧绷直时，再次俯下身来，啃咬他的咽喉。他感觉到黑龙大口吸着气，释放在他的手中。  
“我以为你会先把我操到不行再让我射出来……我以为你对我的失踪很生气……“黑龙眯着眼睛，懒洋洋地说着。“我不否认你说的这个具有很大的吸引力……”金发的人类咧嘴笑了，他的眼睛变得越发晦暗，他的手指抿了抿上面的体液，“但办法不止一个，小龙崽，而且我现在有着足够多的体力来对付你，我只希望你不要在满足我之前就求饶喊停，那可实在太丢脸了。”  
他的手继续向后探，他抬起头，稍微移开了点距离，注视着黑龙释放后微微失焦的双眼，温和地再次向他久违的朋友询问，“我可以吗，拉希奥？”黑龙没有说话，伸手扯着他的领子把他拉入又一个吻。  
于是他没再说什么，粘着体液的手指探入了拉希奥的身体，缓慢地摩挲着，感受着黑龙温度极高的身躯和他细微的颤抖。他突然觉得他此时的动作就好比拉希奥先前拨弄曼陀铃，想到这儿他忍不住轻笑出声，他不知道这头小龙是在什么时候学会弹奏那琴的，不过他有信心自己能让拉希奥发出比那琴声更美妙的旋律。  
当他的手指抚过黑龙体内的某一点，他终于听到从拉希奥口边溢出的细碎呻吟，那美极了，就像他弹奏的琴声那样美。安度因持续刺激着他，他听着拉希奥轻哼出声。黑龙已经很敏感了，手指在浅处的摩擦很难让他达到真正的满足，安度因低头看着拉希奥沾染情欲的红色双眼，黑龙对他的欲求让他产生了难以言喻的胜利感。他继续保持节奏，缓缓的拿手指操着他。  
“安度因……安度因……”他呼唤着他的名字，“什么，拉希奥？”人类微笑着低下头，看着他几乎要飚出泪水的眼眶。黑龙哽咽了一下，他想让人类停手……但并不是真正的停手，他想让他进入自己的身体，安度因用手让他射了一次就已经够丢脸了，如果人类再一次仅仅用手指就把他干到高潮他简直不知如何是好。  
拉希奥咬着下唇，头脑发热地说出些人类听不懂的龙语单词。国王再一次微笑了，他猛然加快了手上的动作，每一次都精准地划过让拉希奥浑身颤抖的那点，最终，国王满意地感觉着黑龙再一次绷紧身体，而后松弛下来——他再一次在自己手中达到了高潮。  
拉希奥的泪水不受控制地溢出眼角，他小声嗫喏着，“安度因……给我……”国王俯下身，轻柔地咬着他的耳廓，然后细声询问着，“给你什么？”  
他满意地看着黑龙挫败地锤了一下身后的栏杆，然后自暴自弃地嘟囔着，“给我你的阴茎。你现在满意了吗？你这控制欲极强的暴君。”  
安度因没有回话，他抽出自己的手指，感觉到离开时黑龙的臀部明显地抖了一下——突然的空洞让他感觉不适。国王轻轻推着他的身体，让他背对着他伏在栏杆上，然后——  
黑龙发出绵长的叹息。对于他已经十分敏感的身体而言这份刺激简直来的太晚了，安度因这混蛋依然以一种不紧不慢的速度进行着，仅仅用前端小幅度地抽插着，他禁不住难耐地扭动着腰臀。国王的手突然施力，托住黑龙企图扭动的身体，拉希奥感觉到国王的臂膀压过他的身体，他略微扭动了一下，没能挣脱开。不得不承认，几年的时间让人类成长的更加宽阔了。  
“安度因……”他忍不住再次呼唤他的名字，他不知道这种近似享受的折磨什么时候才是个尽头，他索性放下了所有的尊严。“安度因……求你……求你用力，快点儿，拜托……这太难熬了……”他断断续续地说着。  
“你喜欢粗鲁一点的，我怎么丝毫不惊讶呢。”人类在他耳后的低语再一次让他浑身颤抖，几乎再次射出来。安度因的下一个动作则完全让他尖叫出声，国王按住他的腰部长驱直入，大开大合地挺动起来，这太超过了，他的内部始终紧致，而且他刚刚才被迫释放了两次，他哽咽着呻吟出声，双腿几乎站立不住，他踉跄了一下，脚踝上的金色小铃发出悦耳的振动声。安度因扶住了他，在他身后小声笑着，咬着他的耳朵，继续用力顶撞着他最敏感的体内，准确而凌厉的戳刺一如他的箭术。黑龙的头脑一片空白，他几乎除了低声呻吟着人类的名字以外什么也说不出，身体碰撞的声音萦绕在他的耳边。  
安度因的手伸向前方，扳过他的下巴和他亲吻。拉希奥张开双唇配合着他，整个身体都在发抖，唾液不受控制地溢出唇边。人类的另一之手则突然绕道他的身前，再一次握住了他的性器，并随着身后的节奏前后滑动。“不，啊……安度因……”拉希奥没料到这个，他一手扶着栏杆，一手求饶地抓住人类的手臂，“停下，求你……”他带着哭腔恳求着，双重的快感几乎要让他窒息。  
国王再次轻笑着，小声地说着，“这可真丢脸，拉希奥。”然后他放缓了身后的动作，这让黑龙稍微喘了口气——紧接着又突然恶意地加速，黑龙发出一阵剧烈的喘息，身体再一次紧绷并瘫软，他再一次感觉到拉希奥射在自己手中，国王感觉黑龙的身体正痉挛地绞紧，这让他终于难以抑制地释放在黑龙的体内。

拉希奥两只手攀着栏杆，大口喘息着。  
安度因扳过他的身体，黑龙晃了一下，向下滑去，倚靠着栏杆。人类搀扶着他，和他并肩坐着，然后揽过他的肩，再一次亲吻彼此，他们亲昵地蹭着彼此的鼻尖，颤抖着相互依偎。这真是份好过头的生日礼物，安度因凝视着黑龙泛红的眼周，暗自想着。

当拉希奥终于困倦地睁不开眼睛时，他依稀听到国王颤抖的声音：  
“留下来，拉希奥。你会留下来吗？”  
黑龙强撑住精神，用叹息般的声音回应着：  
“我会的，安度因，我发誓。”

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 1.拉希奥唱的那首歌，摘自约翰•济慈的十四行诗《明亮的星》。  
> 2.其实在写黑龙为国王唱歌跳舞那段时，我脑中一直回想着王尔德的《莎乐美》的一些片段……还好安度因不是希律王更不是约翰，而拉希奥也没莎乐美那样病态。  
> 3.如果有逻辑漏洞还请无视它……默念三声着只是一个pwp而已……


End file.
